mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Drexmapper
Hi! I'm Drexmapper, a mapping fan. I like mapping and I upload videos in my youtube account (http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS1Q3Igx4ow3RsZLzFVvbTg). Life I was born in Spain, and I'm living here now, concretely in Valencia. Since I was a child I was being bullied by a lot of people in the school. That made me a lonely person, giving me time to think about various things. Two of that things are paleontology and astronomy. I'm actually in the highschool. I'm communist :P My begginings in mapping In early 2013, I started to watch war simulations on youtube. Once day, I searched future of Europe. The first result with a map was Disturbedfan1100. It was an amazing and great video. In September this year I created my 2nd youtube account (Drexmapper, D from my name, rex, for my other account and mapper is obvious), and in early October, I uploaded my first video. Since then, I'm subscribing to all mapping channels and watching and liking their videos. Relations I AM ILLUMINATI! 99batran *He makes nice videos (+30) *Wanted to ban GCA (-50) *In Skype (+20) *In QMU (-50) Total:-50 EthanConquistador *Seem nice with me (+40) *Nice videos (+30) Total:70 Disturbedfan1100 *BEST VIDEOS (+100) *Sometimes really serious (-30) Total:70 MrOwnerandPwner *2ND BEST VIDEOS (+90) *In Skype (+20) Total:110 Zukasratavarius *Communist (+50) *In Skype (+20) *Nice videos (+30) Total:100 Zephyrus Mapping *Meh videos (+10) *In Skype (+20) *I like him (+40) Total:70 Danijel Radosav *Good imagination (+20) *Impressive videos (+50) Total:70 Multi Mappers *Nice videos (+30) *No idea who is him really (0) Total:0 Goldenrebel25 *Pals (+100) *Nice videos (+30) *I like him (+40) *In Skype (+20) *Funny (+40) Total:230 ArceusFan2013 *Banned (-100) Total:-100 Happydance9 *Please, someone explain me who's dat guy (0) *In QMU (-50) Total:-50 Kevin Krätke *He used to upload often (+20) *Probably no more into mapping (-30) Total:-10 GanDaiMe11 *3RD BEST VIDEOS (+80) *In Skype (+20) *Too serious (-30) Total:70 It's excellent *Good videos (+40) *He uploads often (+20) *In Skype (+20) Total:80 Sunburn9000 *Seems I discovered him (+50) *Uses my map (+20) Total:70 Percy *Nice videos (+20) *Who? (0) Total:20 MikiPL004 *Great videos (+40) Total:40 SuperMind1337 *Seems I discovered him too (+50) *In Skype (+20) *I like him (+40) *Commmunist (+50) *Pals (+100) Total:260 Craft0Video *Great videos (+40) *In Skype (+20) Total:60 Triumphmapper *I discovered him (+50) *In Skype (+20) *Uses my map (+20) Total:90 Philipp Mapping *Seems he was inspired by me (+40) *I discovered him (+50) Total:90 LukeGames *Seems I discovered him (+50) Total:50 Spotty2012 *Nice videos (+30) *Who? (0) Total:30 Demod2 *Great videos (+40) *In Skype (+20) Total:60 Sakis *Great videos (+40) Total:40 Plaz Nikolas *Nice videos (+20) *In Skype (+20) Turkish Viking *Realistic videos (+10) *In Skype (+20) Total:30 Ironhand21 *Nice videos (+20) *Don't know him ver well (0) Total:20 Mapper Freaker *Great videos (+50) *In Skype (+20) *In QMU (-50) Total:20 TKAFan *Amazing videos (+50) *Don't know him well Total:50 IF YUO OF NOT BEING HERE, ME IZ ZORRY, LET ME KNOW IN DA COMMENTZ Nations created by me Well, there are a lot of nations in my episodes, here are them. : Episode 1 #East Syria #West Syria #Srpska #Herzegovina #Vojvodina #Scotland #Garabagh #Catalonia #Baskia #Sardinia #Sicily #Alsace : Episode 2 #New Yugoslavia #Czechoslovakia #Britanny #Corsica : Episode 3 #Wales #Persia #Revolution Spain #Iberia #Baltic Union #Austria-Hungary : Episode 4 None : Episode 5 #Swiss Empire #Permia #Connaught #Great Britain #Lithus #Talin #Zapadrussia : Episode 6 #Ottoman Empire #Poland-Lithus #Arctica : Episode 7 #Soviet Union #Scandinavia #Romanesia #Libu : Episode 8 #Byzantium #Kurdia #Judea #Irak Emirate #Croatia #Belgrade #Aegyptia #Crimea #Lofoten #Sweden #Stokholm #Arctic Empire #Permian Empire : Episode 9 #Seljuk #Trebzon #Ankara #South Caucasus #North Caucasus #Azov #Kalmikya #Volgograde #Oryol #Ryazan #Uralia #Muscowy #Novgorod #St.Petersburg #Karelia #Lapland #Caucasia #Oman #Saharia #Tunis #New Libu #Tripolitania #Cyrenaica #Paris #Loira #Occitania #Tyrol #Lorraine #Savoia #Rome #Benelux #Bavaria #Czechia #Prussia #Minsk #Galitzia : Episode 10 #Great Kalmikya #Morocco-Oman : Episode 11 #Ukranian Empire #Neo-Roman Empire #Aegyptian Empire : Episode 11 #Canaria #Guadalia #Lisbon #Permland #Valencia #Iberafria #Castille #Vigo #Asturia #Pyrenaica #Aquitaine #Marseilles #Angevinia #Normandy #Calis #Francinia #Orleans #Lyon #Bern #Padania #Naples #Sicilia #Istria #Australand #Danubia #Croatia #Serbatija #Illyrium #Albion #Athens #Peloponese #Miracium #Aegea #Anatolia #Sofia #Bucaresti #Carpathia #Kievania #Oder #Belarusia #Zapadrus #Rusvia #Eastia #Nordium : Episode 13 #Borealia #Parthian Empire Category:Mappers Category:Drexmapper